


Этимология

by urbanmagician



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле в дыме не было необходимости, но он давно обнаружил важность театральных эффектов и драмы для их примитивных мозгов. И его бесконечно забавлял шок на их гладких, смуглых лицах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этимология

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [etymology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299100) by [minarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarchy/pseuds/minarchy). 



Азазель.

Так они его называли теперь, эти люди. Это было простое, человеческое имя, ограниченное их бедным языком и смешное по своей этимологии.

Отсылающий.

Тем не менее, он не отверг его, ведь чем для него было имя? Его собственный народ общался не так, как эти статические-стагнантные-скоротечные, и данное людьми имя вполне подходило, учитывая то, каким он им казался. Люди обладали ненасытным желанием все называть, классифицировать свое окружение словами, короткими и бессмысленными, как плевок, не передающими ни почтения, ни осознания того, как долго земля существовала до них; их боги и демоны не стали исключением. Азазель был и тем и другим для разных людей (и иногда для одних и тех же). Его настоящее имя было длинным. Оно обладало силой.

Они поклонялись ему. Впевали имя, которое дали ему, в свои кровавые бани и костры, узоры, оставленные на песчаных дюнах пустыни, а иногда, если ему было скучно, он появлялся перед ними. Изгиб его разума и нажатие на ткань реальности, и он двигался, проносился сквозь мироздание, чтобы предстать перед ними в клубах дыма. На самом деле, в дыме не было необходимости, но он давно обнаружил важность театральных эффектов и драмы для их примитивных мозгов. И его бесконечно забавлял шок на их гладких, смуглых лицах.

Чейярафим это не одобряли; им не нравился ни его народ, ни занятое им место богов этой мелкой расы. Они всегда завидовали Неяфем и гордились своим дурацким кодексом. Они всегда были против. Азазель не возражал; ему нравилось воевать. У него никогда не было более достойных оппонентов.

Но Неяфем проиграли войну, и это было шоком для Азазеля. Даже большим, чем шок от дикого холода того Другого Места, куда Чейярафим изгнали их. Он не верил в возможность поражения. Он знал, что это высокомерие. И гордыня их погубила. Но ввергнув Неяфем в Другое Место, Чейярафим посчитали, что выиграли. Они забыли, за что Азазелю было дано его имя.

Телепортироваться между измерениями было больно.

Еще больнее, когда Другое Место притягивало его назад.

Тем не менее он мог возвращаться на Землю на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы увидеть, как Чейярафим столетиями сеяли ложь в сердцах людей. Теперь идеалом красоты считалась бледность, золотистое мерцание, стать и сила. Теперь люди поклонялись Чейярафим, и Чейярафим приложили все усилия, чтобы Неяфем были, за неимением лучшего слова, демонизированы.

Азазель стал синонимом козла отпущения. Он так никогда и не смог свыкнуться с иронией такой метаморфозы.

Он ждал тысячелетиями в ледяной тюрьме, вырываясь лишь на считанные мгновения, наблюдая за тем, как влияние Чейярафим побуждало людей сжигать его детей-полукровок. Иногда он думал, что это Чейярафим намеренно саботируют его попытки укрепить связь с тюремным измерением. Но Чейярафим покинули и людей. Те не придерживались их морали, и им наскучило строго следить за исполнением законов. Азазель не мог этого понять. Ему бы люди не надоели никогда.

Прошло столько времени, что он с трудом узнал вызов, когда тот пришел, извиваясь сквозь щели между мирами и хватаясь за его сознание, направляя его, потянув через тесный портал. Когда он приземлился, то подумал, что ошибся, что люди звали вовсе не его. Пейзаж был тем же, лед по-прежнему лип к коже и раздирал плоть. Но потом он увидел перед собой людей (как он обнаружил позже — ошибся, но в тот самый первый момент он был ошеломлен и сбит с толку, замерзал, и все его чувства уже давно были притуплены льдом и кровью).

Только русские могли попытаться вызвать демона для помощи в войне. Будто Азазелю было дело до их жалких конфликтов. Россия была холодной, но летом теплело, и портал разбил оковы, которые связывали его с тюрьмой (как и отсутствие Чейярафим, силой воли заставлявших его вернуться. Он решил не думать об этом, как не думать и о том, насколько Другое Место ослабило его). Язык ему тоже нравился; грубоватый и бархатистый, содержащий слишком много слогов.

Его старое имя все еще внушало тот же ужас, что и до войны. Шоу решил, что Азазель выбрал это имя сам (косвенно это было правдой, учитывая, что он не отверг его), видимо, благодаря его внешнему виду, отражавшему новые (или не очень) представления человечества о демонах. Азазелю пришлось услышать, что он взял себе титул, не соответствующий его возможностям, но тот не потрудился возразить Шоу. Человек — мутант — был очень силен, учитывая его происхождение из человеческого генофонда, а Азазель был очень ослаблен. Кроме того, предательство его народа людьми по-прежнему мучило, и присоединиться к вендетте Шоу было нетрудно.

Тем не менее, он не одобрял того, что Шоу сделал с мальчиком. Азазель помнил о козлах отпущения и никогда бы не поощрил подобного.

Но сейчас люди превращали в козлов отпущения этот новый народ, позволяя своим страхам смешаться с остатками морали Чейярафим, и Азазель видел взмах крыльев, отраженный в их глазах.

Теперь он часто просыпался по утрам после чуждого понятия «сон» и нащупывал сложные звуки своего настоящего имени. Нередко, просыпаясь, он проговаривал не то имя.

Он был не прав: имена, которые дали им люди, тоже обладали силой. Демон. Козел отпущения. Мутант. Он не был ни одним из них, но он не мог вспомнить, кем он был до войны. Его люди по-прежнему замерзали в ловушке. Он смотрел на наливающийся живот той, что меняла форму, и мечтал о том, что вернет их.


End file.
